My world
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: What happens when you try to kill a devil... (Going to be honest here I don't know how to write a one-shot summary without giving the story away)


World

* * *

_**Author's Note: For those of you who know me; you know I hate one shots because they turn out to be these amazing stories that do last very long Y.Y agonizing. Anyways here's a shocker for you I don't know what creature possessed me, here I am posting my very first one shot ^^u Lyn is in uncharted waters with this...**_

_**I hope you guys enjoy it ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical girl Lyrical Nanoha!**_

* * *

Back Fate's hand reached out as she released a startled gasp shakingly and weakly whispering out Nanoha's name. She reached out grasping hold of the soft glowing pink orbs that littered the sky around her. At her touch the fairly large orbs shattered into small bits and pieces before floating away on the wind then vanished without a trace. She stopped falling to her knees; slammed her fists into the ground hard enough to make them bleed.

Her hands hurt, but it didn't hurt as much as the feeling of having your one important person ripped out of your life; erased from existence… Tears bubbled up on the rims of her eyes trailing down the blonde heartbroken appearance. Her expression distorted by her heart wrenching pain of watching her best friend, someone she loved, someone she deeply and truly cared about, someone she'd been planning on telling her to and if she'd accepted her she'd as her to marry her just up and evanescent into small balls of light.

Fate sobbed curling allowing her head to rest on her bleeding forearms; that was when something touched her hand. Lifting her head a little ignoring the small pool of tears she'd created on the wet ground. Her crimson eyes shrank her face twisted with rage, hate, and hurt as she stared that what had fallen on the back of her fisted shaky palm. It was very distinguishable despite it looking badly burned around the edges. Fate sat up on her knees and picked up the small blue and white cloth.

Fate stared down at what was left of Nanoha heartbrokenly; her blood boiled as she clutched the soft fabric in her hand tightly. Small sparks of lightning danced around her as she stood up and turned towards the opponent who not only took Nanoha from her, but sat there grinning from ear to ear as he observed her reaction. He chuckled behind his hand "So it seems the great White Devil and Enforcer Fate Harlaown does indeed have their weaknesses. How surprising and ironic to find out it's each other!" he said staring at the enraged Mage before him.

Fate glared at him though tears of grief; she faded from sight within the blink of an eye. The Mage she was fighting barely had time to put up a guard do to the surprise attack. The erected barrier that surrounded him easily slapped her away. Her hits filled with rage were strong, but not strong enough to penetrate the barriers rock solid bubble surface. He watched as the blonde haired Enforced slammed back first into a nearby tree's trunk. Fate immediately stood up again charging for him; ignoring as one of the ribbons in her hair that Nanoha had given her so long ago got caught in the trees branch. With a few steps forward one of her pigtails came undone just before she became nothing but a blur again.

The process repeated several times as Fate charged forward releasing dangerously high level lightning spells trying to pierce the protective barrier which was currently protecting a criminal and now a murderer from her wrath. The barrier hadn't even cracked and Fate was becoming more furious by the minute as she raised Bardiche over her head allowing the scythe to absorbed all the power she had left in her. Dammit she was gonna break through and when she did…

The man laughed hysterically watching the woman's useless efforts "Haha you're such a pitiful fool!" he told Fate watching as the staff took on the form of a long great-sword. Fate let out a loud battle scream as she brought it down on the barrier with a force that could very easily cut a mountain in two if she tried. The man sneered watching intently as her attack tried to penetrate his barrier; it was slowly pushing through, but he wasn't worried. This was what he needed "Attacking me out of rage and hatred will get you nowhere; all it will do…" He started eyeing as the sword's lightning yellow blade ripped through the barrier causing a large explosion.

Fate stayed alert as the dust particles began to settle around her 'I broke through!' she thought her eyes repeatedly scanning the area. She panted heavily ignoring the fact that she was at a very big disadvantage like this. As if it wasn't bad enough that her tears were already blurring her vision the unsettled cloud of dust was as well; she'd have to stay on her toes! The pain in her arms didn't hurt anymore nor did the wounds she'd gained from her fury of attacks.

"Is give me an opening to send you straight to hell like your lovely partner!" The man's voice came from above her. She began focusing her magic to her feet when she realized she no longer had any means to fight after using all that magic to breakthrough his barrier! Fate's eyes widened; she hated herself for being so wrapped up in her own rage that she was going to die before avenging Nanoha. An ice sword was swung down at her mercilessly. Time seemed to stand still as it slowly but surely inched closer.

God's she was so stupid! Fate mentally slapped herself; the only comfort she had at the moment was knowing she'd be with Nanoha soon enough. New tears trickled down her face as she closed her eyes feeling a sense of peace at the thought of being reunited with her brown haired partner 'N-Nanoha I… I'm sorry.' She started the ice magic based blade heading for her at a quickened pace 'I'll be with you soon.' She thought closing her eyes; surrendering herself to her fate.

Her heart began to pound against her chest, but not out of fear… Her heart was racing like it always would when Nanoha was nearby! She didn't understand? Fate felt a familiar energy signature pulse through her body "FATE-CHAN!" She heard Nanoha's angelic voice scream out causing Fate's eyes to open. Just as her Crimson eyes opened she watched as a bright vibrant purple orb crashed into the sword that was no more than an inch away from cutting her in half! _***Shatter* **_The icy weapons remains of its hilt were soon turned to dust within the users hands; flying away with help from a light afternoon breeze!

Fate's eyes widened further as an even more familiar spell slammed into the ice user who'd been trying to kill her moments ago "Don't you ever touch Fate-Chan!" She heard Nanoha's voice again. Fate's body turned slowly; her brain wanting conformation that her mind wasn't playing evil tricks on her. _***KA-BOOM* **_The explosion didn't faze her even as it exploded not even a few feet away from her. Fate's eyes landed on the brunette that she'd thought to be dead. The large current of wind from the explosion flung her hair around; the untied down end waved in front of her face as if trying to wake her from her zoned stare.

The ice user hit the ground with a loud thud; happy tears clung to the rim of her eyes as she surprised Nanoha with a sudden burst of speed as she approached her and glomped her with a force that if she hadn't been flying up in the air she would have probably been knock to the ground by its tackling force. Fate's arms coiled around Nanoha's neck tightly "F-Fate-Chan?" Nanoha asked startled by Fate's sudden ambush. She was even more alarmed when she felt tears dripping down her neck?!

Fate sobbed against Nanoha's neck; her clamped grip of her arms that had her practically cemented to her tightened "I thought you were gone…" she spoke softly; a hurt cracking through her tone. Fate was squeezing her tightly as if she'd fade away the moment she let up her grip "I-I thought I'd lost you for good." Fate sniffled loudly; Nanoha blushed feeling bad that her little slip up might have been the very reason for Fate getting the idea that she was dead.

The emotion Fate was displaying right now showed how much she valued Nanoha's presence and this touched her deeply as Nanoha wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist "I thought I'd never see you again." Fate informed her as they began to descend towards the ground. The loneliness and sadness that coated her voice pulled at Nanoha's heart strings "I'd thought I'd lost the chance of tell you I love you and asking if you'd marry me… I-I…" Now this made Nanoha's hear skip a beat.

Nanoha feet touched the ground with ease feeling Fate's freed hair under her palms as she comfortingly ran a hand over her back in an attempt to calm her. Nanoha's heart was racing in her ears at her blonde partners love confession. Nanoha leaned close to Fate catching a really strong whiff of Fate's scent "Fate…" she whispered trying to get the other girls attention.

Fate's shoulders were shaking as she continued ignoring or not hearing Nanoha call her name "Nanoha I don't ever want to lose you!" Fate continues to spout her feelings her hands tightening their hold on Nanoha's barrier jacket. Their barrier jackets vanished as their weapons disengaged them seeing no more threats present "You mean everything to me! You always have; you're my most important person! And I…" Fate paused when Nanoha said her name and this time minus the honorific "Huh?" Fate asked dumbly releasing her hold on Nanoha enough so she could pull back to looked at her.

Nanoha's eyes drooped "Shut up…" she whispered closing the gap between them suddenly. Nanoha pulled away; Fate 's hands cupped Nanoha's cheeks planting a few soft peaks on her lips before taking Nanoha's lips hostage for almost a several minutes breaking a part only to get a quick dose of oxygen. They parted breathing heavily; Nanoha flashed her a beaming smile "You're the same for me Fate; you're my most important person too." She stated letting her head rest against the rough cloth of Fate's Enforcers uniform "You're the world to me Fate Harlaown always have! I'll always be here for you; I'll never leave you, or let anyone hurt you…" Nanoha finished snuggling up against Fate.

Fate rested her chin on top of Nanoha's head as she broke out into a watery smile still crying softly into Nanoha's hair "We better get back before everyone thinks were dead…" Fate told her, but showed no signs what so ever of moving. Where they were Fate doubted there'd be any reception to make a decent connection to at least let everyone know they were alright. Fate nuzzled her nose into Nanoha's hair deciding on how to get home. Should she teleport them home instantly or take the scenic route and fly them home? Nanoha nodded against her in agreement "I love you." Fate whispered deciding flying would be best considering she didn't think she had enough energy to teleport anyways.

Nanoha closed her eyes tightening her hold with playful, but truthful smile "I love you more!~" she baited Fate in a loving manner as Fate pulled away. No one would ever understand how deeply she felt for this girl, but as long as Fate was aware of how much she cared about her she was fine with that.

Fate scooped Nanoha up into her arms bridal style the pain that'd been in her arms earlier due to her wounds didn't bother her. Fate held her tightly within her grasp allowing some of the she'd stored within Bardiche to aid her with her flying ability. Nanoha put her arms around Fate's neck as they flew off; Fate giggled and shook her head "No I do!~" Fate told her confidently rising to Nanoha's challenge as they slowly made their way back to the base of Riot 6.

**The End!**

_**Extra scene-**_

Half way back to base and after all the playful baiting "Say Nanoha…" Fate started curiously Riot 6's base of operation was coming within sight range. Fate looked thoughtful allowing her eyes to fall on Nanoha's staring with a little confusion "If you weren't dead then why did you wait so long to show me you were alright?" she asked eyeing with her alluring red orbs suspiciously.

Sapphire met crimson and they fixed their gaze on each other. Nanoha sweat dropped "Well…" she started recalling the event which normally never happened. How had her calculations been so off?

_The ice user smirked confidently within a common battle stance; he held a small book tightly within his hands a Lost Logia as he stared them down. He seemed far too confident... Nanoha shifted her gaze to Fate who stood a few feet beside her. The man chanted words from the small book within his hand and they stood ready to deflect whatever would be thrown at them. "I'll just take you out one at a time!" He spoke raising his hand over his head watching as a small ball of compressed magic appeared. _

_Slowly, but surely it grow until finally he launched it at them. It zoomed towards them at a fast rate; Nanoha tried to move, but found her ankles were being held down by another spell he'd somehow cast while they were paying attention to the large ball of energy being thrusted at them 'Crap gotta move fast!' Nanoha thought sending a considerable amount of magical power to her feet. Activating her Sonic Move just in time to push Fate out of the way and quickly leap back out of the way only losing a little fabric from the dress of her barrier jacket 'Whoa that was a close on…' Nanoha thought __***Wham!* **__her back slamming harshly into a huge tree at insane speeds._

Nanoha blushed poking her index fingers together with an irritably cute pout "Um… I had a bit of embarrassing moment." Nanoha stated sheepishly.

Fate started her descent to land on Hayate's offices balcony; they landed with ease. Fate let Nanoha down gently "A-An embarrassing moment?" Fate questioned in confusion. Nanoha chuckled and nodded leaning up on her tip tops; Fate thought she was going to kiss her and puckered up for it with half lidded eyes "Huh?" she mumbled realizing this wasn't the case. She felt Nanoha playing with the hair that'd been free from one of the black ribbons Nanoha had given her when they were just kids. "Nanoha what are you?" She asked when she remembered that she'd left the other half of her treasure at the battle field!

Fate mentally beat herself up for leaving her precious ribbon that'd been given to her by Nanoha in such a place! "There you go!" Nanoha beamed tugging at something; Fate looked up catching their reflection in the sliding glass doors balcony.

Fate's eyes widened at the item Nanoha was tugging at so carefully 'M-My ribbon…' she thought speechlessly. When had she done this? She didn't recall ever even letting Nanoha go!

Nanoha grinned that spoke volume "When you weren't looking!~" she replied secretly. Nanoha stroked the beautiful blonde's cheek with the palm of her hand before running her index finger down to her currently ajar jaw. Nanoha giggled giving Fate a light tap under the chin to close her mouth "And here I thought you were suppose to be the slick one?" She asked planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek before grabbing hold of her hand tugging her into Hayate's office to report mission complete before accompanying Fate to see Shamal about her wounds.


End file.
